Mating Season II
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: It's that time again!


The Straw Hat crew and Trafalgar Law made it to Zou, a giant elephant walking on the ocean floor. On the back of it was a society of furries called the Minks. The polar bear, Bepo was one of them.

Everyone loves Bepo.

Anyway, the Straw Hat captain, Monkey D. Luffy was favorable to the two female Minks, Wanda and Carrot. One a dog and the other, a rabbit. Said rabbit had a fondness to nibble on the rubber man's ear, much to his dismay. Wanda looked at her cohort and knew it meant only one thing.

The Lagomorph order is known for their hasty ability and will to breed. One female can produce many litters throughout a year. It is said that the milk from a nursing mother rabbit is so nutritious it makes the milk from a Christmas cake Ojousama pale in comparison. The amorous Carrot was nuzzling herself next to Luffy, her body unusually warm and her heartbeat rapid.

"What's the matter, are you sick?" Luffy asked. Wanda laughed. "Our dear Carrot is going through what most rabbits go through on a frequent basis: She's in heat." Luffy cocked his head. "She's on fire?"

"You could say that, Mr. Luffy," Carrot said, twitching her nose. Luffy was still unaware. "Tsk, I guess human men don't care for sex." Luffy finally undersood.

"I'm not marrying you." Carrot looked at Luffy. "I don't wanna marry you, I just want to mate."

"I don't wanna do that either! Just take me to my crew!" Carrot made a Tashigiface and moved away from him. The three made it to the right belly. There, was Chopper and Nami, being treated very kindly by the Mink. Sleeping on what appeared to be a giant, fluffy goat, She was in a revealing red dress, and the male Mink were nuzzling all around her. She went to Luffy, looking sad.

"What's the matter?"

"Sanji is…dead." Luffy looked shocked. "But first, lemme tell you what happened with me and Chopper."

"I'm a king here!" The reindeer said, holding his scepter. "And I'm a goddess to them, with my silky, furless skin. They couldn't get enough of me." She fiddled with her choker, which had a bell on it.

"We just loooooooooooove your skin, Nami!" The male Mink were cuddling all over her. "Stop, I'm getting all sweaty!" Her body was dripping. The Mink were licking her up and down and all around. One took a whiff at her crotch. She punched him.

"NO! BAD DOG!" The others backed away, whimpering. "They're just like actual dogs," Nami thought. She petted the Mink she punched. "You can't sniff that area," She told him. "But the smell is driving me crazy!" He said, in a non-sexual way. She sighed. "Okay, it'll cost you all three million berries each." Nami undid her dress and took off the slip underneath.

"Dog tongues are supposed to be clean, right?" The three Mink went crazy over the smell, licking her womanhood clean. She winced and giggled at the warm, soft feeling of their tongues. "I don't have three million, do you?"

"Nope."

"Nah-uh."

"Wait, then we'll do the next best thing…" The Mink pulled down their pants and revealed their red rockets. "Wow, they look like red rockets!" Nami said. The first Mink turned her over and mounted her. He was panting and drooling all over.

"It's expanding inside of me!" Nami's tongue was hanging out. "Wow, you pant really nice!" Said the second Mink. "I'm pretty feisty myself!" She started panting in rhythm to the first Mink's thrusts. Over the next few minutes, the Cat Burglar was housebroken.

"You didn't tell us you were a cat," Said the third Mink. Nami meowed, while licking the dog milk off her face. "We dogs hate cats, but we'll happily make an exception for you-awoooooooooooo!" The second Mink was getting an oral exam by our naughty kitty cat. "Their milk squirts so much just by one little touch," She thought.

"Cats have brushy tongues, but this little pussycat's tongue is soft and warm…" His tail wagged quickly, and Nami's mouth filled with his seed. She swallowed it all.

"Okay, I've heard enough," Zoro said. "So Ero-Cook got into some trouble and you overreact like usual." Nearby, Brook was being gnawed on by Wanda.

"What else could I do?!"

"Not be a whore?" Usopp replied. Carrot was sniffing him and nibbling his nose. "Stop that." She began to hump him. "Knock it off!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," Carrot said. "I need to mate!" "What is it with you women and being so eager and easy?" She nuzzled near him, kicking her left leg. "And you're really warm, too!" Usopp looked around. Everyone was focused on Law popping in with his crew.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I just need to mate. I'll do anything, and anyone at this-"

Hearing the magic word, Usopp picked up the lewd lagomorph and dashed to a secluded area. Meanwhile, Nami was more worked up over whoring herself to a bunch of technical furries.

"And now I'm nothing more than a sex slave to their king…" A tiger Mink cuddled near her. "And I'll never have sex with a cat again," She said, scratching his chin.

Male Felidae are known for their barbed penises. This procedure is used in an attempt to ensure the mate they copulate with can only have offspring from them, and them only. The more you know.

Under a large shrub there was a lot of moving and rustling going about. Heavy panting could be heard. In a small ditch, was Carrot and the famed God Usopp making the next generation of cowardly prey. Carrot was thrusting up and down the long-nosed liar faster than the artists who made lewds of her.

Now, to explain how Usopp was feeling at this exact moment, we must delve further into the breeding cycle of the Lagomorph. As mentioned before, the breeding cycle happens several times a year. Even after the litter is born, the female will soon immediately undergo her next phase. Her body grows considerably warm, and in the case of her genitalia, will radiate a high amount of heat.

Take into consideration how a normal human vagina feels, and you can conclude that Mr. Long-Nose will never, ever want a human woman. In fact, he already came with just one forceful push down from Carrot. She barely realized he was finished.

"I'm sorry…I can't control myself…" She was panting heavily. "I need to do this every two weeks…and if I don't get pregnant, it never goes away…" Usopp was trying to mutter something but the incredibly warm sensation had him subdued. Carrot took a breath and got up. The amount of baby batter oozing from her knapsack was inhuman. Usopp's penis was still twitching, slowly leaking out more of the cream that brings life into its form.

"I'm sorry; this wasn't supposed to happen…I mated with a human!" She was fidgety. "When I'm in heat, I lose all sense of thought." She held her stomach. "Can Mink and humans even…" She trailed off, curiously looking at her stomach.

"Th..th..thank…you…Miss…Rabbit…" Usopp muttered, giving a thumbs up and then passing out.

The following morning, our Lord and Savior was awakened by Carrot. "Usopp…" She looked away, smiling. Though he was half-asleep, his timbers instantly shivered, remembering his escapade of lust and embrace.

"I'm…pregnant." Usopp's timbers shivered, his tongue flickered about and his moopadoopas expanded wider than that horrible meme that plagues an otherwise well-tuned series. "Maybe I'll have ten, or sixteen," She said happily. "It's always good to start small, and then aim for a higher brood!"

"I knew rabbits breed like crazy, but who thought I'd actually get her pregnant?!" She nuzzled near him. "Well, she is pretty cute, and she felt amazing, even Nami couldn't compare to a rabbit Mink in heat." Usopp looked up to the sky.

"And Kaya…She doesn't even know…" He stopped.

"Darling?" Carrot asked. "You'll take responsibility, won't you?"

"Of course! The Great Captain Usopp never abandons his comrades, or his soon-to-be family!" Carrot hopped into his arms, finally bearing the seed that will bring forth the children of the most dangerous man in the world.

From far away, Monkey D. Dragon in his hideout sneezed.

"Wait, if you're pregnant, then does that mean…"

Nami, in her bed was mortified. "I…I…I…" She had a pregnancy test next to her lap. Robin looked at it. "Did you know that a bitch can have multiple puppies?" She told her. "What? What does that have to do with anything? And who're you calling a bitch?!"

"The bitch is able to have multiple puppies. If a Golden Retriever was to breed with a German shepherd and then with a Rottweiler, the Retriever can have both German Shepherds and Rottweilers."

"Wow, so I'll have..." She trailed off. "I had sex with that tiger too, so maybe I'll have a cat Mink, too?"

"You and Usopp are lucky," Robin said, looking overjoyed. "Our crew is going to be much livelier now!" Nami paused.

"USOPP'S PREGNANT, TOO?!"


End file.
